Legio Cybernetica
Legio Cybernetica - jedna z najstarszych dywizji Adeptus Mechanicus prowadząca do walki potężne Automaty Bitewne. Historia Legio Cybernetica jest odpowiedzialne za prowadzenie w bój strasznych, pozbawionych wszelkich uczuć mechanicznych wojowników w pełni kontrolowanych przez Duchy Maszyny. Cała działalność legii opiera się na Szkarłatnych Akordach Marsa (ang Crimson Accords of Mars), czyli dekrecie na temat używania zaawansowanych Systemów Logicznych zwanych przez Mechanicus Silica Animus. Era Walk W czasach zamierzchłych Legiony Ludzi z Żelaza były tak potężne, że mogły samodzielnie zniszczyć całe międzygwiezdne Imperia, co też zrobili. Pod koniec tych mrocznych czasów, kiedy powstał Kult Marsjański na podstawie przechwyconych szczątek zdradzieckich maszyn Mechanicus stworzyło ich bardziej ubezwłasnowolnioną wersję, tak aby nie powtórzyła się wielka katastrofa. Nową siłę bojową przekazano pod dowództwo Magosów, którzy zostali połączeni ze swoimi podwładnymi i otrzymali zaszczyt prowadzenia w bój istot w pełni mechanicznych. Nie mogli jednak zapominać, że to nie tępe serwitory, a posiadająca własne Systemy Logiczne Bestia Mechanica. Wielka Krucjata Po przyłączeniu Kultu Marsjańskiego do Imperium jak dotąd spójne Legio Cybernetica zostało podzielone na niezliczenie wiele formacji zwanych Kohortami dowodzonymi przez członka Mechanicus zwanego Magos Dominus. Kohorty natomiast zostały podzielone na Manipuły w celu zapobiegnięcia zdobycia zbyt dużej władzy przez jednego z dowódców i powtórzeniu wydarzeń Epoki Walk. Mimo tego, że w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty to Tytany grały pierwsze skrzypce jako machiny bojowe Mechanicus, to jednak większości legionów Astartes , Wolnym Handlarzom oraz Domom Rycerskim towarzyszyły liczne Kohorty automatów bojowych. Roboty były wykorzystywane przez Armię Imperialną głównie do wsparcia szturmów Tytanów, aby zmniejszyć straty w ludziach. Mimo swej niezwykłej skuteczności bojowej i odporności na większość broni wrogów (w tym psionika, gazy bojowe, zarazy, miotacze ognia) maszyny te były niezwykle trudne w produkcji i utrzymaniu, więc niemal nigdy nie wysyłano ich samych na pole bitwy. Herezja Horusa Gdy nastał mroczny czas herezji niezależność od siebie manipuł oraz strach przed gniewem swych panów popchnął Legio Cybernetica do bratobójczej walki. Część Magosów dała się skusić obietnicami nowych STC, zrzucenia jarzma Szkarłatnych Akordów Marsa czy innych kłamstw Chaosu sprawiło, że bezcenne automaty stanęły przeciw sobie w walce. Czasy obecne Z powodu wysokich strat i zaginięciu większości danych na temat produkcji tychże maszyn do naszych czasów ostało się (wedle danych Mechanicum) nie więcej niż 2 pełne Kohorty, choć niezwykle rzadko zdarza się aby w walce uczestniczyła nawet jedna Manipuła, a jeśli już, to Roboty idą w tyle jako ciężkie wsparcie dla pierwszych linii. Standardowy Program Bojowy Jeśli w pobliżu nie ma dowódcy, lub on zginął, to Automaty zaczynają wykonywać następujący schemat postępowania: #Wróg w zasięgu wzroku? TAK(pkt 3.)/NIE(pkt 2.) #Wykryj najbliższego Wroga. #Wróg w zasięgu strzału? TAK(pkt 5.)/NIE(pkt 4.) #Podejdź bliżej. #Rozpocznij ostrzał. #Wróg zginął? TAK(pkt 2.)/NIE(pkt 7.) #Koniec Amunicji? TAK(pkt 8.)/NIE(pkt 5.) #Wróg w zasięgu szarży? TAK(pkt. 9)/NIE(pkt 4.) #Rozpocznij walkę wręcz Tryby działania Magos może wydawać poszczególnym Robotom w Manipule oprócz zwykłych rozkazów również uruchomić jeden z poniższych trybów działania, aby uwolnić się choć na chwilę od meldunków i pytań o dalsze działanie. *'Poczekaj Tutaj' - Automat zatrzyma się na wskazanej pozycji i będzie podejmował tylko działania w obronie bezpośredniej *'Strzeż Terenu' - Automat będzie bronił wskazanego obszaru przed wrogami tak długo aż nie zostanie wydany inny rozkaz, lub sam nie zostanie zniszczony. *'Patrol' - prawie to samo co w/w z tą różnicą, że Automat będzie przemieszczał się na wskazanym odcinku. *'Atak' - Automat będzie podążał na wskazaną pozycję atakując wszystkich przeciwników jacy znajdą się na jego drodze. Typy Robotów Legio Cybernetica posiada wiele rodzajów Robotów, jednakże większość stanu osobowego tych typów została zmniejszona do zaledwie kilku modeli lub całkiem "wyginęły". poniżej znajduje się lista najliczniejszych typów pozostałych do naszych czasów, które są wciąż użytkowane. Krzyżowiec Najmniejszy i najlżejszy zachowany typ Robota Bojowego. Jest mniej więcej wielkości Terminatora Kosmicznych Marines, lecz jego budowa jest znacznie delikatna co powoduje, że jest on niezwykle zwinny i szybki. Najczęściej Automaty tego typu używane są przez Inkwizycję i Siostry Bitwy w celu pozbycia się problematycznych bandytów, małych kultów czy band mutantów bez potrzeby angażowania większych sił. Uzbrojone są najczęściej w koso-podobne ostrza zamontowane na przedramionach oraz Multi Laser na plecach. Przemieszczają się w przygarbionej pozycji aby mogły stale używać swojej broni dystansowej, co w połączeniu z dość dużymi przypominającymi owadzie oczy sensorami budzi strach wśród pechowców będących celem. Czasami wykorzystywani są do schwytania obiektów badawczych dla Inkwizycji lub Mechanicus, lecz najczęściej ich rola skraca się do masakrowania zbiorowisk lekkiej ewentualnie ciężkiej piechoty niewyposażonej w broń ciężką. Kolos Kolosy to potężne roboty oblężnicze nieco większe od Drednotów, lecz ze znacznie większą siłą ognia. Wykorzystywane są głownie i niemal wyłącznie przez Ordo Reductor w celu testowania w boju nowego wyposażenia. Pomimo rozmiarów te pancerne bestie są niezwykle zwrotne i na swój sposób inteligentne. Wiele razy zdarzał się, że drużyna kolosów po śmierci Magosa sama zaczynała wyszukiwać luki w obronie przeciwnika, czy w ekstremalnych sytuacjach nawet tworzyły zasadzki, w których ginęły całe bataliony piechoty i pojazdów wroga. Katafrakt Jeden z najbardziej uniwersalnych. może zostać wyposażony w broń przeciw piechocie i lekkim pojazdom by siać zniszczenie na znaczne odległości lub może dostać broń do walki wręcz by masakrować przeciwników w zabójczych szarżach. Kasztelan Cięższa wersja Katafrakta, wyposażana głównie w broń do walki wręcz oraz lekką broń dystansową idealny do przełamywania formacji wroga. Zdobywca Najlepszy rodzaj Robotów bojowych. W tym przypadku siła ognia, zdolności w walce wręcz i pancerz zostały doskonale zbalansowane tworząc istną maszynę do zabijania. Najczęściej Występuje na polu bitwy jako jednostka wsparcia lub w roli przełamania zastoju na froncie. Źródła * War Robots of Legio Cybernetica Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Technologia Imperium